Chessur Is A Dad
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: Everyone Thought That The Cheshire Cat gone But turns up at the Hatter's table with some un-expected news...Just a fic as got bored xD


_Small fiction as got bored as got a writers block on the Harry/ Doctor fic I am doing xD It's about Cheshire cat having kittens enjoy. Owe nothing [Alice in Wonderland] expect the pink Cheshire cat (: _

One fine day down in Wonderland, White Queen sorting some guards out for the Red Queen, Hatter and March Hare at their usual places on the Long table just outside their house and yet no one hasn't seen Chessur anywhere since a few days ago.

The Hatter started serving the tea once more that day until a puff of smoke came from no where and made him jump before turning and realising of who it was and smiles.

"Nice of you to puff by Chessur" He laughed but soon stops as the Cheshire cat seems not in the smiley mood today.

"What's got your smile up-side down?"

Chessur finally looks at him after a long while before letting a small sigh out and took a seat next to the Hatter as he looks ahead once more. "I am a dad" He whispered while the Hatter served him some tea.

"What was that Chess?"

"I am a dad" Slightly louder.

The Mad Hatter stops serving tea and glazed towards him and frowned before looking back at his teacup, which was half full before looking back at him once more.

"Congratulations I must say but one thing pondering my mind which is the letter H''

"Not in the mood for games Hatter" That was the wrong thing to say as the Hatter looks towards him, as his eyes suddenly started changing.

"Games? You think this is a game!" The Hatter said in his Scottish accent as he stood up.

Chessur looks towards him before looking ahead 'Oh no' he thought as he heard the Hatter going on in the background and yet he didn't seems to be listening to him.

"HATTER!" Mallykun's voice finally came in to his head as he turned and looks towards the Dormouse as she got out of her teapot after a few hours sleep and yet being woken up by the Hatter's voice.

"I've fine" The Hatter breathed as he sat back down and looks towards the tea before giving a cup towards the cat.

"So what's the letter with the H thing Hatter?" He asked as he looks towards him as the Hatter took a slip of his drink before smiling as he leans forwards.

"How''

"Oh it's quite simple….Oh" Chessur started talking before he finally realise of what the Hatter just mention.

"I met someone a while back and she was sweet, just like me but she got pink stripes, not blue but anyway we…now I am a dad to four kittens" He explain as he took a slip of his tea before smiling for the first time ever that day, well that meeting.

The Mad Hatter glazed towards him before smiling more brightly. "We should see these kittens then Chess''

Nodding towards him, the Cheshire cat got up from his seat and disappeared from his spot before re-appearing by some trees near by, some new trees now that the White Queen back over, it seems that when she came back, the trees started growing once more.

The Hatter nodded towards him before getting his hat off and placing it on the table for Mallykun to climb on before placing it back on his head and duck after the Hare threw a cup towards him with a giggle before he hops off after the cat.

He started walking towards the trees of where Chessur just disappeared from view.

As he walks, Mallykun looks around and wondered if the other Cheshire cat is going to be alright with visitors coming. She sat on the rig of the hat as she sways side to side before she climbs on to the Hatter's shoulder and smiles as she place a paw on her sword.

"Chessur a dad hey Mally'' The Mad Hatter said as his eyes glazed ahead and felt excited of seeing the new kittens around in Wonderland, which is something new as yet, Alice still hasn't came back but then the incident with the Red Queen was a few weeks back.

"A shocker isn't it" She giggled as she looks ahead as they were now walking through the trees and just looking around to see of where Chessur went to.

He nodded as he looks through the gaps of the trees before seeing the Hare hopping over towards him and threw a cup at a nearby tree before looking back at him.

"Cute" Was all you could get out of him as he was giggling a lot before hopping back to their table to get some tea and have a little party of his own.

The Hatter and the dormouse looks at each other before they giggled at the Hare's reaction before the Hatter steps over some tree logs and looks around before there was a bright light, circling them as they got closer.

They notice the Cheshire cat flowing by another cat and boy she looks like Chessur but instead of the blue stripes, she got pink ones and she was on the floor, looking after four little fluffy things.

One looking likes her, two looking like their dad and finally one got blue and pink stripes and they were feeding from their mum. The other cat looks towards their guest before she smiles towards them.

"Hello there'' She said as she smiles more before getting back to her little babies.

The Hatter and mally got closer before he kneels down and Mallykun jumps off to a branch before going on the floor to get a closer and perfect view.

She moves closer before squeaking in joy ness as she turned and smiles towards the Hatter, who was close by and gave her a small smile back before his eyes glazed back to the litter.

"They are cute" She whispered as Chessur nodded with a smile of his.

"Come from the best of course" He joked as the Hatter gently held a blue one. It was a little girl and smiles as she meows softy, wanting her mum. The mother watched and kept a smile on her face as she's purring away.

The Mad Hatter placed the kitten back before looking back at him and smiles "They do indeed come from the best and they look a lot like you, if only Alice came and saw this" He sighed before him and Mally left them to it as she climb back on to his shoulder, with a little help from the branches.

They arrived back to the table and that day left everyone with a small smile and couldn't believe that Chessur was a dad. Even the White Queen helped out by giving them the things they needed.


End file.
